


At Rest

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rituals to remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Rest

She has time to herself, a rare and peaceful thing that she at onces cherishes and feels guilty over. The guilt, she knows, is Kal rubbing off on her; he feels he should always be in motion to help.

She takes the time to pull her armor, shield, and weapons out. With tender, loving care, she applies cloth and oil to them, working leather, buffing metal, and testing edges.

Others might sleep, or enjoy a lover.

Diana of the Amazons reminds herself in ritual cleaning of who she is, and is renewed. It is all the rest she could crave.


End file.
